


To the Two of Us

by TortiTabby



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 07:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TortiTabby/pseuds/TortiTabby
Summary: It was their first Pride living in London.





	To the Two of Us

“You can't be mad at me you know that would be an awful idea.” Phil was saying with utmost confidence but the fact that he wouldn't meet Dan's eyes didn't go unnoticed.  
“I wasn't seriously suggesting it. I just haven't ever gone to Pride before and I was saying I wanted to _some day_.”  
Dan knew he was backpedaling a bit, but he was frustrated and embarrassed at being called out so exasperatedly.  
“You told me to go put my shoes on, Dan.” Phil was laughing now but it only made Dan feel worse.  
“I just wish we could go.” Dan said in a small voice and knew immediately how broken it sounded. It had an edge of flatness to it that Dan was still trying to understand himself but nothing good ever followed it.  
“Hey.” Phil grabbed onto his arm but Dan tore away before Phil could pull him in.  
“I know it would be extra stupid after the video this year but it's our first pride in London and I am just disappointed that we can't go like other couples.” He paused. “I know that is the biggest first world problem and I need a reality check. I'm grateful for our viewers I just wish it could be turned off sometimes.” He took a deep breath and stood up.  
“I'm going to my room for a bit, yeah?”  
He finally looked towards Phil who was watching him worriedly.  
“I wasn't trying to make fun-” Dan crossed the room and kissed his boyfriend of nearly four years firmly on the mouth.  
“Love you.” He said.

He closed the door to for all intents and purposes was 'his room' and flopped onto his neatly made, mostly unused bed.  
It wasn't like they were in the closet for anything that actually mattered. Their close friends all knew and were supportive and Phil's family considered him one of their own and had for years now. Hell, even his own family were making progress at not just tolerating Dan's lifestyle but expressing interest and support in it. Some more than others and they had a ways to go but anytime he gets asked how Phil was doing by his mother he called it a win.

After feeling sorry for himself for another hour or so Dan felt better about the situation and guilty for leaving Phil hanging. Not just leaving without saying anything or the opposite and exploding at strangers online were things Dan was working on and a _short_ time of isolation seemed to help clear his head a little bit.  
“Phil?” He called out. “I'm sorry about before. Let's order pizza?”  
The house sat in silence. It was a fair amount of uneasy silence on his part as he was still getting used to the odd layout in the usually loud city.  
He quietly made his way to their lounge and pushed the door open.

 

“Surprise!” Phil laughed as Dan got a face full of rainbow paper confetti.  
Dan didn't know whether to laugh or cry.  
Their lounge had a haphazardly hung rainbow banner twisted across the cracked ceiling above their heads. Rainbow balloons decorated their floor and Phil himself was wearing just his pants and a rainbow feather boa. He was holding an identical boa out towards Dan.  
Dan's eyes welled up. “You are such a strange person.” He declared though his voice was thick with his tears and he couldn't wipe the adoring smile off his face.  
“I thought maybe we could have our own Pride here.” Phil said. He gently brushed Dan's tears away with his thumb as he cupped his cheek.  
Dan just kissed him in response.  
“I'm taking that as a thank you.” Phil laughed.  
“Oh don't worry Lester, you'll get thanked later.”  
Phil arched an eyebrow but before he could reply was interrupted by a notification on Dan's phone.  
He unlocked it and was surprised to find a text from his mum. 

_“Hello Daniel. Saw it was Pride in London today and just wanted to say Happy Pride to the two of you.”_

It was short and simple and not very personal yet Dan found his vision blurry as he blinked away the onslaught of tears the small text unleashed. It was leaps and bounds in progress as far as he was considered and he couldn't stop rereading _“to the two of you”_

Dan said nothing as he handed his phone to Phil to read.  
"That thank you can wait until later.” Phil said with a small grin and unshed tears in his own eyes.  
Dan nodded. He folded himself into Phil's arms and looked around the room a second time. Some of the rainbows seemed to be printed when they were running out of ink and were slowly fading into a territory that was more of his branding. The confetti would be a total pain to clean up and his neck was starting to really itch thanks to the boa. It was perfect.  
“Happy Pride, Phil.”


End file.
